


Trapped

by ohgoshgoodnessme



Category: Continuum (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohgoshgoodnessme/pseuds/ohgoshgoodnessme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this before I watched Continuum, for a nona. cba to update now that ive actually seen the show</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

"Do I need to list the crimes of your terrorist cult?" Kiera hissed as she searched the room for some way out. She had been chasing the terrorist in old gang tunnels underneath Vancouver when one of their damn bombs went off. Just as she cornered the Queen of Hearts, the only exit had collapsed. "I have a son. I'll never see him again. He'll never see... see me. It's all your fault."

Sonya rolled her eyes, searching the opposite side of the small chamber. She and Kiera had been keeping as far away as possible, once the initial shock of the blast had worn off. "Shut up, you're wasting air," she said, tapping the stone for some useful fake wall.

"I will not shut up. We're going to die down here so I'm going to chew you out until my last breath. You're unethical, immoral. Getting involved with your own subject... Really doctor," Kiera continued. turning around to face Sonya. There was no getting out of her. "And then using your own perversions as an excuse to kill-" She was cut off. Sonya attacked her, one hand on the back of her neck, the other around... her waist? And then, her lips on her own.

Her heart started to pound in her ears and for some reason she started to kiss Sonya back. She tasted blood in her mouth and when she pulled away to breathe she saw that Sonya had a cut on her lip, probably form the blast. "You don't know me," Sonya said, though Kiera could hardly make out her face in the darkness. The adrenaline in her vein and the fear of death made Kiera kiss her a gain, roughly, biting down on her lip in the process. Kiera pushed Sonya, cornering her on the wall. She was in control. Wasting no times, she started to undo Sonya's pants with one hand, while her other hand was sliding under her shirt and her bra.

She felt the doctor writhe under her touch. Kiera's touch was as rough as her kiss. Sonya helped with undo the belt and the zipper on her pants, leaving Kiera's other hand to slide under her shirt. Kiera broke the kiss and ripped the doctor's shirt over her head. She undid her bra and threw it to the ground, followed with her pants. Sonya shivered in the cool air, or maybe it was because of Kiera's mouth, kissing and biting her neck, then the hollow in her throat. Sonya moaned and swore when Kiera reached her nipple, sucking hard.

Kiera switched to her other breast, biting and kissing. She slid her hand down Sonya's stomach, resting on top of her vulva. She was already wet. While stroking the outside of her labia, Kiera stopped and straightened up. She kissed Sonya who moaned her name before she tugged down her underwear. Her fingers touched Sonya's warm skin and caused her to nearly buckle. The "queen" had been trying to undress Kiera but that had stopped her. Instead, Kiera felt one of her hands gripping her wrist, urging her to keep going. Sonya's other hand gripped her shoulder.

That wouldn't do. Kiera stopped, and with wet fingers grabbed both of Sonya's wrists and pinned them to the wall. The doctor twisted under her grasp, breathing fast. "Don't stop," she choked out in the long pause. Despite wanting to do anything contrary to what Sonya wanted, Kiera touched her again, her fingers slipping between her labia. She wasted no time and sought out her clit with her calloused fingertips. Sonya half moaned and half whined when Kiera hit the right spot.

Feeling some sense of urgency, Kiera rubbed her fingers over the hood of Sonya's clit, causing her to agonize in pleasure. Sonya nearly screamed when Kiera touched her clit directly. "Please, please... fuck you... come on," she panted, her breathing stressed and heavy. It didn't take long for Sonya to come. The tension in Sonya was cut as she orgasmed, and she put all her weight against the wall of the tunnel.

Kiera kept her arms pinned and licked her fingers cleaned, smirking in the dark. Then the room seemed to twist and the next thing she knew, she was on her ass on the ground. Sonya had kicked out her legs and pushed her down. "What the hell," Kiera grumbled, trying to get up but was shut up by Sonya's body moving on top of hers. Now she was being undressed in a half-assed matter. Sonya pushed up her her zipped jacket, forcing it, her shirt, and her bra to uncover her belly and then her breast. Sonya straddled Kiera's thigh and kissed her breasts and her stomach with desperation.

It would have been easy enough to over throw her but Kiera let her continue. The terrorist kissed down to her navel, and then bit and sucked on the cresent caesarian scar on her stomach. Then she felt cold metal touch her hip and tried to wrestle Sonya off of her. She had gotten her knife. What a stupid way to die.

But Sonya only cut into her pants, not her flesh. What did ripped pants mean when death was soon to come? She let her tear and cut the armored pants off of her. "I didn't expect the commando to go commando," she said with a derisive laugh. Kiera heard a clang off to the side and before she could counter back she felt Sonya's mouth on her c*nt, licking down the middle of her labia. Just as she spent wasting no time, Sonya started to suck around her clit, her tongue licking long and flat directly on her clit. It was Kiera's turn to writhe beneath Sonya's touch. Her breath kept catching in her throat, causing any moans to die before she could vocalize.

Sonya's palm pressed down on her lower stomach, holding her still. Kiera felt her tongue licking her faster and harder and in a more regular tempo and she felt the pressure build in her c*nt, in her clit and then she came. Finally a soft moan left her lips as Sonya continued to lick and suck though not as intensely.

In the lull after her orgasm, she finally heard someone yelling beyond the rubble. Death wouldn't come after all.


End file.
